Speak of the Devil
by silhouettic
Summary: Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall come. It is known that Hades was seldom spoken of, for fear of arousing his anger. Now Hades, Lord of the Underworld, has a reason for coming to the surface world, and one Bella Swan knows why. T for Safety. Oneshot


**The characters present are property of Stephenie Meyer. Except Hades. No-one owns him. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Hades, the Lord of the Dead and Deceased never liked to be disturbed. He lived in the underworld, disturbed by the very mortals. Though he was deemed as dead, he still retained several human features. He has his taste. So what, he can eat! Not just eat, devour food. But to be specific, cheese. That, and certain animals.

Hades was normally not spoken of on the above world, for fear of arousing his anger, but one very specific time, he couldn't help but surface himself to see all the commotion.

Sitting along his side in his dark, gloomy throne room were seven easily recognisable mortals. They were part of the never-ending deceased ones, but to Bella, they were more than mortals.

The ones sitting next to the dark one were the 7 Cullens, now beyond the human life, and transformed into vampires, their souls were seeking refuge in the Underworld. From what Hades saw, he saw 7 deceptive humans who deserved none more than to keep him company, 7 mortals who had paid the ultimate price.

Carlisle Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen, Esme Anne Evenson...no Platt, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Emmett McCarty, Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock peered back at the intimidating Lord of the Underworld, almost in a plea. The Lord of the Underworld most certainly did not like deceit.

Truthfully, he didn't see his role as being evil and malignant...he just maintained the balance of evil souls and what not. He seemed more and more irritated in display of the current events, which still hadn't happened above ground.

Hades saw every move that she had orientated around them, but upon speaking his name, she had virtually summoned the lord of the Underworld to her. He smiled at her utter ignorance, and alerted his slaves on his departure..

Hades glided in his ghostlike form towards the surface, the very words echoing in his mind, as her floated in front of the residing Swans' front window, and witnessed exactly what he had come here for.

_"I don't think the essentials have changed that much." She stumbled, her face just as red as her father's. This was beyond the Seventh Circle of Hades; even worse than realising that Edward had known this was coming._

The morning sun was glaring his vision into the abode, his mind drifted off into dreams of cheese..._no, stop. _He, Hades, was in Forks for a reason. To abduct Bella Swan, and make her realise who those "friendly vampires" really were. Tortured...well that was misleading...but mortals in his world. He had another idea if that hadn't worked...

With much haste, he swept in, invisibly, and swiped her from her bedroom. Her protector was long gone, and Hades was more than powerful enough as to not shed any thoughts. He had most definitely counted Alice too. A snap decision would prevent her from stopping him. Bella screamed a shrill sound as the two disappeared underneath the soils.

Her constant screams were finally silenced when Hades dropped her by his feet. Her hair was ragged, and fell out of its neat ponytail, her skin greying and wrinkling. She was aging, growing closer to her death with every second she lay there.

Hades clicked his bony fingers, and the aging stopped. She was in her youthful state yet again.

"Now, Bella Swan," he boomed with a thousand decibels, "how DARE you speak of the Lord of the Underworld." His grotesque face smoothed as she flailed from the ground, flipping herself over to look at the Cullens.

"Oh, Edward, help me!" She gasped. Little did she know, this Edward didn't even know of her existence, nor was he an indestructible vampire. He was merely a fragile mortal, just like her.

Bella was helpless, and looked like she had lost all dignity before Hades had even spoken. Her heart pounded with panic, and the only sounds in her head were the whispers of fragile mortal souls, underneath a taunting sound of being dead. Hades' powerful tone ripped over all of those to shock her like nothing else. her eyes darted around the Gothic room, stinking of mould and corpses. She gagged, rolling onto her stomach, her senses crippled by the smell.

"Oh, look what you've done...you should know better than to speak of the temperamental Hades, now, don't you?" He teased her with such malice to make her ears burn. The souls behind him could do naught more than observe. He knelt by her side, his dank hair dropping in front of his face. His eyes burned into her bloodshot eyes. This type of torture could only dumb her down. She could barely piece fragments together in her head. She gulped in agreement. Hades would feel sorry for letting this girl go to waste, but letting her go would require something monumental. Her cries of pain echoed in the room, as bats flew around, disturbed by the sudden waves.

Hades growled. He clicked his fingers yet again, and her screaming stopped. Bella's face was red from exasperation, her heart still pounding. Her breathing was ragged, and Hades glided over to his throne. He had decided to wait until Bella was coherent before allowing presenting a proposition.

It took a good thirty seconds, and Bella could still taste the blood on her tongue. Her throat burned, and her ears rang. The shapes and sounds in her head were a lot clearer, and as she peered forward, she saw Hades devious eyes upon her.

"Bella..." he began. Bella was in a slight shock at the address. "I'll let you go, with no harm whatsoever, if you can give me something great enough for me to want to let you go."

Bella had known about this attraction that mythical creatures felt towards her, and was astounded that yet another myth had presented itself in admiration. Her eyes darted around the sun-deprived room, searching for anything. Any sentence she could come up with was most probably jumbled, she was almost afraid to speak. Her eyes laid themselves on something quite spectacular. A towering platter of cheeses. The sharp and creamy scents wafted towards her. _Man, this guy must like cheese_, she pondered. Unnecessary thoughts were crowding in her head, like thoughts of her school friends, thoughts of past memories, colours, shapes, sounds. She was suddenly occupied with a plan.

"How about this cheesehead I know...?" She drawled. This sounded nothing like the fully coherent sentences she normally expressed. "She is downright evil. You might like her." Hades eyed her suspiciously, but the visions of cheese had entranced him.

"Tell me more..." He inquired. His second plan was being executed before his eyes. She readjusted herself, and her face contorted itself in thought. She scratched her head, and began.

"Yep. Her name is Lauren Mallory, and she goes to my school." Hades grinned with satisfaction. He would enjoy this "cheesehead" very much. He summoned two of his guards to escort Bella back to the surface, but before that, he undid every ill effect on her with, yet again, a click of his bony fingers.

When Bella was returned to the surface, she had no memory of the past events whatsoever. Nor would she know why her evil cheesehead of a classmate had disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well, if you didn't guess the "Seventh Circle of Hades" part, it was from Eclipse, Chapter 2, Page 59, third paragraph.**

**Hades likes cheese because he can do whatever he wants. And I like cheese too.**

**The Cheesehead reference for Nicky-Hale, aka Narcoleptic Nicky. I told you I'd write something!!**

**I wasn't sure what genre this was. It wasn't angsty enough, didn't have much humour, nor seemed that supernatural to deem it that. I wanted Supernatural/Drama/General. So I settled for Drama. Hope you liked it either way.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
